Less than Obvious
by Devoid
Summary: Harry and Co. are preparing for their seventh year when Voldemort attacks. Short. If you read, please review.


Title: Less than Obvious  
Author: Jenn (devoid@fanfiction.net)  
Archive: fanfiction.net (devoid); eventually my own personal fic'ive  
Category: drama  
Pairings: Hermione/Ron  
Disclaimer: Characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling. Some dialogue belongs to Joss Whedon.  
Rating: PG (I guess)  
Warnings: None.  
Spoilers: None.  


Notes: I was thinking of how much Doyle (Angel) was a lot like Ron (Harry Potter) and decided to write a small story based on something Doyle did that I think Ron would've done as well. Thanks go to JKR, Joss Whedon, and Kimmie, because she helped me with this.

  
----  


Ron Weasley sighed impatiently at his girlfriend. "If we're going to do this, Hermione, could we get on with it? I'm still not too sure if I like the idea of this muggle contraption."

Hermione Granger smiled as she pressed the power button on her camcorder. "Oh Ron, it's not so bad. It's kind of like a pensieve for muggles. Now just read the paper."

Ron cleared his throat as Hermione gave him the cue to start.

"Wizards come in many forms, as Hogwarts has shown. It's sorted it's students by their strengths and where they'll thrive the most. But Gryffindors, we have the pick of the litter."

Ron cut himself off, looking at the bushy haired girl behind the camera. "Hermione, this is cheesy."

She, in turn, glared at him from her post. "Read."

With a frustrated shake of his head Ron turned back to the paper.

"We have the tough and brave, those strong in the face of adversity. Gryffindor's have the clever, and wise, the honest and true. But most of all, we have people you can count on. When you're in a jam, a Gryffindor will be there for you. So support our house, and you'll find a place where heroes still exist in the world." Ron cleared his throat once more. "Is that it? Am I done?"

"I don't know, you just didn't seem into it."

Ron snorted. "Remind me again why we're doing this."

Hermione pressed the off button and rounded the camera to sit next to Ron on the desk. "Professor McGonagall asked me to come up with some ideas to show our house spirit."

"Need I remind you that this type of stuff doesn't work at Hogwarts, Hermione?"

She nodded. "Yes, I know, but I figure when she wants to see what I have, I can show her this tape and perhaps we can do something like it as a monologue in the Great Hall.. Or something." She sighed. "I'm so bad at this type of thing."

With a chuckle Ron draped his arm over her shoulders. "But you're so cute when you try."

  
-----  


"I don't understand why you're so upset. It's our last year of school. Then we're free. Off to make our own mark in the world!" Ron punched his best friend affectionately in the shoulder. "Come on, Harry, cheer up."

"It's been too quiet. Something's up."

Ron frowned. "Are you talking about 'You-Know-Who?'"

Harry Potter nodded.

"But the Ministry.."

Harry looked up at Ron. "It's not their problem."

Ron shook his head in amazement. "You have the opportunity to let this all go, and yet you continue to take it on. I could never have that kind of strength."

"You never know your strength until your tested." Harry started gathering up his supplies to get ready for class.

Ron snorted. "Come on. You've lived and loved and lost and fought and vanquished inside a day and I'm still trying to work up the courage to ask Hermione to marry me."

"Well," Harry said with a shrug, "Dumbledore said something bad is coming, 'End of Days' kind of bad."

The two started walking. "That's rich," Ron started. "So much for a break, huh?"

"I feel something coming, Ron. I don't know what, but I know I'm a part of it."

"Well, if it's a fight they want.. Can't someone else give it to them?"

Harry smiled.

"It seems unfair, you know," Ron continued. "You fight 'You-Know-Who', what is it? Five times, and now you gotta help with this apocalypse too."

Harry adjusted his shoulder bag as they walked into the dungeons where the Potions class was held. "It's all the same thing. Fight the good fight, whichever way you can."

Ron nodded as they sat down at their desks. "Tell you what," he smirked, "You fight, and I'll keep score."

  
----  


"Did he mention anything about his scar hurting?" Hermione asked as she and Ron sat down for lunch.

"No, but I'm sure it's been bothering him. I mean, how else could he know about what's coming?"

Hermione shrugged, playing with the food on her plate. "Harry's intuitive in that way, I guess. And Dumbledore obviously knows something, if what Harry said is true."

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out."

The pair finished their meal in silence.

  
----  


Harry sat down slowly, staring aprehensively at Headmaster Dumbledore from across the desk.

"Hogsmeade has been wiped out."

Harry put his head in his hands. "Sirius and Remus?"

"They've left to get help. Voldemort has taken up residence in the remains. The staff is placing various wards around the school. I will be joining them soon. He will not get to the students, not while I'm alive."

"Headmaster.. Should I face him?" Harry looked up at the older man hesitantly.

"Not today. Not if I can help it. Professor McGonagall has all of the students together in the Great Hall. Join them there, and let them know what has happened."

Harry nodded. "Good luck, Headmaster."

  
----  


"What do you mean, Hogwarts is under attack?" Hermione asked. "I thought we were protected from these things."

"We are, but how long will it last?" Harry sighed. "I wish there was some way I could help."

The students were crowded in the Great Hall, wide eyed and worried about what was to come. Most were talking among themselves, and none noticed the rat crawling across the highboard. That was until it transformed into a man.

A first year gasped.

"Wormtail!" Ron yelled as he saw who it was.

Peter Pettigrew glanced over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and smiled as he pulled from his pocked a tiny box.

"What is that?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Harry began walking up to the highboard but was quickly stopped by Ron.

"Wait."

Peter opened the box and dumped its contents on the table.

"Oh my God." Hermione gasped.

Harry and Ron turned back to her, for the moment forgetting Peter Pettigrew. Seizing the opportunity Peter turned back into a rat and fled the scene.

"It's..."

Several other students had recognized the shining red jewel for what it was and began crying.

"What?!" Ron all but shouted at her.

"It's a Martyr Charm. In a few minutes it will explode in a bright light and destroy all life in its path. It can only be destroyed by the touch of a person willing to die."

The trio was silent for a few moments.

"Voldemort meant this for me. He knew that I wouldn't let all these people die. And he was right."

Hermione gasped. "Harry, no!"

Ron stared hard at Harry. "There's got to be another way."

Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "It'll be alright."

Ron nodded, placing his hand on Harry's arm. "The good fight, yeah? ... You never know until you've been tested. ... I get that now."

And with that he swung back and punched Harry in the nose, knocking the other boy to the ground. Ron turned to Hermione, clasping his hand behind her head and pulling her into a deep kiss.

"I will always love you."

He released her and began running towards the jewel.

Harry struggled to get up off the floor. "Ron. Ron. Ron, NO!"

The jewel was starting to glow as Ron got closer to it. He picked it up, crushing it in his hand. The pain was enormous, but he refused to let it go. Slowly, the light overcame him and Ron disappeared, along with the jewel, a brilliant flash of light in the middle of the room.

The students stared at the spot in horror. Hermione turned to Harry in shock, holding back her sobs with a trembling hand.

  
----  


Harry joined Hermione on the sofa as the tape started. Hermione bit her lip softly as the familiar form of Ron came across the screen.

"Wizards come in many forms, as Hogwarts has shown. It's sorted it's students by their strengths and where they'll thrive the most. But Gryffindors, we have the pick of the litter."

Ron rolled his eyes, glancing up at his audience. "Hermione, this is cheesy."

A voice of screen was heard. "Read."

"We have the tough and brave, those strong in the face of adversity. Gryffindor's have the clever, and wise, the honest and true. But most of all, we have people you can count on. When you're in a jam, a Gryffindor will be there for you. So support our house, and you'll find a place where heroes still exist in the world." Ron cleared his throat once more. "Is that it?" He looked back up at the camera with a half smile. "Am I done?"


End file.
